


【OVERLORD】惡魔與蟲王

by BARUSU



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28789476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BARUSU/pseuds/BARUSU
Summary: 我想讓他們談戀愛
Relationships: Cocytus/Demiurge (Overlord - Maruyama Kugane)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	【OVERLORD】惡魔與蟲王

**Author's Note:**

> ※大體妄想與私設

「科塞特斯。」惡魔在他身前輕聲說道：「你怎麼了嗎？」

「……迪米烏哥斯……」

「我在。你把我抱得太緊了。」

沒有回答，有著四隻手臂的科塞特斯用他的兩隻手抱著他，另外一隻抓著的不是武器，而是迪米烏哥斯的手掌。對此惡魔不過是趴在了他的胸前，尾巴則是慢慢地晃來晃去，像是某種小動物一樣。

「你想對我做什麼嗎？」

他邊問，迪米烏哥斯用自己空著的手碰了碰科塞特斯唯一沒抓著他的手，停在半空中微微顫抖的巨大手掌心，他用指尖輕敲著，「嗯？科塞特斯？」

科塞特斯像在隱忍什麼一樣，迪米烏哥斯的手指很快便離開那裡，他的口器時不時互相敲擊，看起來是本能般的舉動。他的身體也散發著冷氣——然而，迪米烏哥斯的身體並沒有被這份冷氣凍傷。

蟲王依舊沒有回答，迪米烏哥斯稍微有些無聊了：「如果你只是想抱著我的話……乾脆到床上去吧。那裡比較舒——？」

科塞特斯在他說話的時候拿開了迪米烏哥斯的眼鏡，巨大的手指能夠做出這麼纖細的舉動，這本身是件很不可思議的事。

「……我只是……」

「唔？」惡魔懶洋洋的應聲，寶石的雙眼望著柯塞特斯：「別弄壞我的眼鏡。」

他對這件事沒說什麼，只是如此囑咐他。

「話說回來，你的胸前不怎麼好躺啊。科塞特斯。」

於是，科塞特斯把他的眼鏡放到桌上，就這樣抱著人到床邊，將他緩緩放到床榻。

腰部的手已經拿開了，然後科塞特斯默默地坐在他的床邊。

「能告訴我你究竟想做什麼嗎？」惡魔側過身看著蟲王的背後，他的的尾巴輕輕掃過柯塞特斯尾巴上類似冰柱的突狀物。

柔軟的床榻像是無形的禁錮，迪米烏哥斯最終摀著嘴打了個哈欠：「說真的，如果你沒想對我做什麼，我可是要睡覺囉。」

「我本來、只是想抱著你而已。」

「嗯——然後？」

「突然間很想把你吃掉。」

「你是肉食性的嘛。」

「迪米烏哥斯。」這個聲音有些慍怒，科塞特斯也終於轉過上半身去看他：「我從剛才起就一直克制自己，你不要——」

「你不會做的。」惡魔說著，「你不會。」

「言靈對我沒用。」

「但是你不會做。」

科塞特斯煩惱他說的話，可是他也不知該說什麼。

「我要睡覺囉。」

迪米烏哥斯用他的尾巴掃過科塞特斯的臉，然後拍了拍他的臉頰，「誰叫你最後什麼都不對我做。」

科塞特斯想抓住他的尾巴，但最後沒有那麼做，他只是用自己的尾巴纏住迪米烏哥斯總在亂動的尾巴而已。

科塞特斯沒有說話，但他的身上散發出的冷氣幾乎是不由自主的，「這是在宣示主權嗎？」

迪米烏哥斯開玩笑地道。

「不、是。」

惡魔用手指輕敲他的背後，他能感到手指被冷氣纏繞的觸感，「看你忍得這麼痛苦還真是……我不介意你粗暴一點喔？」

「你不要說話。」

「好、好。我去睡覺了。」

最後，科塞特斯只是拼死壓抑本能地坐在那，可是他卻連離開的想法都沒有的樣子——這可真是武士道啊？

迪米烏哥斯想。

２）.

※迪米烏哥斯/科塞特斯。斜線前後不代表攻受。

啾。

這是迪米烏哥斯的嘴吻上科塞特斯的聲音，而這個舉動無疑是故意的。

迪米烏哥斯正坐在他的身上。正確來講，是科塞特斯的大腿。那是因為，科塞特斯的體型對惡魔來說相差太大了，他要吻他只能這個樣子。

然而就科塞特斯而言，迪米烏哥斯實際上根本無法壓制自己，顯然他輕而易舉就能掙脫這個狀態，但他依舊不敢亂動。

誰叫這個惡魔竟然鑽到他大顎裡的隙縫，好整以暇地、時不時親親他，甚至，連他下顎也順道吻了一下。

「別、別鬧了——」

科塞特斯不知所措，因為他怕自己要是隨便做了什麼，就會傷到這個亂來的惡魔。

這並不是指迪米烏哥斯的實力弱於他這件事。

只是科塞特斯不可能允許自己做出傷害同伴的舉動，況且就智謀來說，惡魔顯然比他厲害。

「我可沒有在鬧喔？」

「迪米烏哥斯，我說過——」

惡魔又吻了吻他。

「嗯，什麼？」

科塞特斯覺得頭痛，迪米烏哥斯竟然鑽進來這件事已經夠讓他煩惱了，可他其實明白惡魔這麼做的原因，他只是——覺得進展不該這麼快。

啾啾。啾。

惡魔的智謀恐怕只在他們的主人之下，他的智慧與雅兒貝德相當，科塞特斯的手只能扶著迪米烏哥斯的腰，還有抓著他的手，其餘什麼都不敢做。

「武士道就是那樣的東西呢。」惡魔說。他是側著身坐在科塞特斯腿上的，一隻手抓著蟲王的手掌，另一隻則是靠著他扶著自己的手：「雖然與你相稱，但這個時候卻有些不方便啊。」

迪米烏哥斯的尾巴纏在科塞特斯的左手上，試著將他的左手也放到自己腰上。因為科塞特斯只用一隻手扶著他，其他隻手除了自己抓著的，根本就不敢動。

這該怎麼做才好——科塞特斯想不出半點方法。

啾。啾啾。啾。 

「迪、迪米烏哥斯——」

「嗯？」

迪米烏哥斯沒有戴著眼鏡。他是閉著眼的，並暫且停下了動作。

科塞特斯最後終是掙脫了迪米烏哥斯的尾巴，張開自己的顎好讓惡魔能夠順利的離開當中的隙縫，下一秒就已經將對方壓在床上。

「科塞特斯？」

他很快地放開了迪米烏哥斯，然後離開他。

「我以為你要對我做什麼。」

這聽起來有點失望的感覺。

「我不會做的。」

迪米烏哥斯雖是閉著眼睛，卻稍微起身朝他的方向看去，「那我就對你做什麼囉。」

科塞特斯無奈之下只好用自己的尾巴抓住他，纏繞住他的腰部，結果還是把人放到自己腿上。「我不想讓自己在這種狀態——對你做那種事。」

「你剛才什麼都沒做喔？」 

「我不想傷害你。」

迪米烏哥斯慢慢張開雙眼，寶石照映著科塞特斯身上的冰藍色——科塞特斯沒有跟任何人說過他喜歡這樣的迪米烏哥斯，包括本人。當迪米烏哥斯用寶石的雙眼注視他的時候，他覺得這個惡魔是這世界上最美麗的存在之一。

他沒有說話，只是看著他。迪米烏哥斯沉默了一會才開口：「要打架嗎？」

「呃！？」

「開玩笑的。」惡魔自己笑了起來：「你才不會傷害我。」

「我、上次、」

「你上次有做什麼嗎？」

「我想把你吃掉。我想咬開你的皮膚。我想把你的血肉吃入腹中——我想要你的全部。」

「現在呢？」

「我想要你的更多。」

科塞特斯像是窒息般地說話。

這是本能。但是，他的設定卻抵觸了這件事。他為此痛苦不已卻又總被眼前的惡魔差點奪去心智。

「我也一樣，科塞特斯。」

「我也想要你的全部，甚至，將你做成標本——但這樣你可就不能碰我了。」惡魔苦惱地說著。

「所以不行。」蟲王伸手摸了摸惡魔的臉頰，甚至揉了揉他的臉，「我不會做的。」

「你真的是個武士一樣的傢伙呢，科塞特斯。」

惡魔瞇著眼睛微笑道。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 科塞特斯想吃掉迪米不是指發情上的，是出於我妄想裡的設定：有著武士道風格的武人，卻對所愛之人擁有佔有及留下痕跡的強烈衝動越愛就越想留下痕跡（傷害）他，甚至想吃掉（物理）……沒錯，這是我的性癖（幹


End file.
